


i'm not stupid, just daft

by cahaya



Series: Zap! (Zouis Drabbles) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Unrequited Love, i ship zouis more than larry now tbh, idk - Freeform, this is my first zouis fic, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry dates louis, zayn feels awful. because that's not how it supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not stupid, just daft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i did not proofread this thing, did it in less than 30 minutes, i was bored. btw for give me for the horrible grammar, im indonesian.
> 
> this is for [Olivia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_shreddies/pseuds/SunshineLouis) because she's so fucking amazing, i love her fics, bottom!louis whoop whoop!

Louis and Zayn are bestfriends (of course they are, duh), those two are very close, like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, or- Batman and Robin, heck- they’re even better than Holmes and Watson put up together.

They’re like- the kind of best friends who always prank everyone but each other, from Harry, Liam, Josh to Paul, Louis always has this amazing ideas, while Zayn’s the one who plans the whole scheme. If you ask their victims, they’d say that Louis plus Zayn equals chaos.

But, they’re also the kind of best friends who likes to cuddle each other on the sofa while watching rom-com movies on Saturday nights, the kind of best friends who sometimes talk about love and those craps.

Zayn talks about Rebecca, how he admires her, how pretty she is while Louis pours his heart out to Zayn about his break-up with Hannah, on how scared he is when he realizes that he might be gay, and Zayn- Zayn is the kind of best friend who may seems careless but really does care inside, he’s the one who holds Louis as the poor boy cries when their management told him that he has to keep his sexuality in the closet.

Zayn is the kind of friend who’s willing to spare his time for Louis to rambles about how romantic his date was, about how romantic _Harry_ was.

He knows, he knows that Harry always has a soft spot on Louis, he’s seen it, they way those green eyes burn to Louis’ body as the small boy dances on the floor, the way Harry’s bloody dick twitches and creates an obvious huge bulge when Louis bends down. Zayn knows it, he always does.

And like- he has to be happy for Louis, yeah? He is, he _really_ is. But Zayn always feels like something is wrong, something is missing, like when Harry kisses Louis’s thin lips, he finds it wrong, the way Harry’s tall frame covers Louis’ smaller one, Zayn finds it… inappropriate, because-because Harry is so big, okay, and Zayn fears that he’s gonna crush Louis, and Louis is _his_ bestfriend,  so of course Zayn cannot let his friend get hurt.

Since he’s kind of stupid, he assumes his weird and fucking odd feeling towards LouisandHarry thing, is because Louis is always been _his_ only, Zayn never shares him, well, until now.

So he sends Perrie a text saying that he’s coming over now, Zayn always been a fan of her, who wouldn’t? She’s hot, she’s amazing and sweet and… she reminds him of Louis, so Zayn likes her, because he likes everything that’s related to Louis.

Then they starts to date, Zayn asks her out when Harry tells Louis that he loves him, because like-  Louis has someone besides him, and he doesn’t want to be alone, so he needs someone other than Louis to keep him _warm_ okay, he needs Perrie to warm him up when Louis can’t ,when Louis is keeping Harry warm instead.

~

Zayn tells Perrie that he loves her when Harry and Louis come out, then he asks her to move in with him when Harry proposes to Louis.

Those are just coincides.

The reason why Zayn does those things isn’t because he has this weird feeling to compete with Harry or-or to prove to Louis that he can lives without him, no- Zayn does it because he wants to, and he truly _loves_ Perrie.

Because Perrie is amazing.

Just like _Louis._

~

Zayn knows everything about Louis, he knows that Louis drinks his tea with milk only, no sugar, lemons or honey, he knows that Louis is scared of spiders, he’s the one who calms him down when Louis panics about the fact that _there’s a fucking huge spider climbing up to my_ _bloody bed, Zayn! I almost died and you weren’t there!_ He cries, his blue eyes filled with tears as he hugs himself, his little body shakes then Zayn walks to him and pulls Louis to an embrace, he puts his right hand on his soft feathery hair and his left one on his waist- because that is the way Louis likes to be hugged. Zayn knows that, he’s an expert at it.

Zayn also knows that Louis is one of those 10 percent of males in this world who can get pregnant, Louis confessed to him that he’s a carrier when he announced that he’s _officially_ gay, he remembers joking about Louis’ children will be so beautiful and handsome ” _Ew, that’s so sappy, Zayn, what makes you think like that anyway?”_ Louis said with his nose scrunched up.

“ _Well, you’re pretty, so the girls with be beautiful and since I’m hot and handsome as hell, **our** sons will be too” _He wriggled his eyebrow as he tightened his grips around Louis’ waist to pull him closer.

“ _That’s true, and sweet, in a creepy way, I think”_ Louis let out a chuckle and rested his head on Zayn’s chest.

The thing is, Zayn always remembers anything that Louis has said, he never forgets the pact that they both have made ‘ _I, Zayn Malik will marry Louis Tomlinson if by the time we’re both thirty and still single’._ He keeps that paper in his wallet, they always jokes about babies and children and Zayn loves it because its _their_ thing, he’s the only one who knows that Louis can bear children, not Harry, or Liam or even Lottie.

And sometimes, Zayn wishes that Louis will stay single until he turns thirty.

~

Zayn punches Harry in the face when the lad tells him that Louis is pregnant.

Because fuck- that just so plainly wrong in any fucking blithering way.

That’s not- that is not how it supposes to be, okay. Louis supposes to stay single until he’s thirty so that Zayn can marry him, and he’s gonna get pregnant with _his_ baby, not Harry. That just so fucking wrong, they made a pact.

When Harry punches him back, Zayn realizes that he has been in love with Louis since like- forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it would be cool if you follow my [tumblr](http://grouisgravy.tumblr.com) wey hey


End file.
